the_lost_chronicles_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pangolin
((Introduction to the species)) Culture The Pangolin are native to Arkadia and have lived in the desert since their early generations. Up until the arrival of those from the other lands they were a relatively peaceful race. In their social structure the race had divided itself into many tribes or clans that each had a set, though somewhat ambiguous, territory that they held to. The territory controlled by the clan decided how they subsisted. The clans that controlled the river valleys cultivated that land and grew crops while those who had more of the desert and steppes in their territory set themselves to herding livestock between oases and following naturally occurring herds of animals to subsist. One of the clans with mountainous territory even ventured to mine and through a system of bartering and trade the different clans would get what they couldn’t produce themselves. These tribes all followed similar Atlas related religion that had a pantheon of gods that represent the differing natural aspects of Atlas which they tried to keep pleased. They did this in order to secure better harvests or a better breeding season in most cases. There were physical altars, sacrifices both living and material, and an array of ceremonies to dedicate various offerings to the differing gods. The relative harmony of the Pangolin was broken with the arrival of the foreigners who began to force them off of their land and colonise it as if it were their own. The Pangolin attempted to resist and did so with some success due to their knowledge of the terrain and superb nocturnal manoeuvrability, but even after many successful raids the foreigners stayed in place. This was mainly due to the superb weaponry brought by the foreigners the likes of which the Pangolin had never seen before. They soon came to a standstill as the foreigners had to tread carefully when out of the protection of their towns but could easily defend themselves within the towns. Though the foreigners came unprepared for the harsh environment of the desert and found themselves all starving within months of their arrival. At this point they began trying to raid the Pangolinan encampments and slaughtered entire families in their attempt to survive. In the end this simply wasn’t enough to sustain them so as quick as their pestilence had come they died out leaving behind a smattering of ghost towns and technology across the desert. After the initial shock of being hunted and killed like animals for their possessions faded they began to explore the ruin left behind by the first wave of settlers. After sifting through these ruins they found the remnants of the foreigners weaponry and tools. Due to the fact that they could not reproduce these items they became of a very high value because of their destructive capability and advanced technological level. This led the Pangolinan people to begin to learn how to use these items to their advantage in daily tasks though this became problematic when ammo stores began to run low. So for the last decade the Pangolin have sat patiently trying to return to what they once were. Biology Height: 4-6 ft or 1.2/2 m Posture: Typically hunched so they are leaning forward though they are bipedal humanoids. Skin: The skin of a Pangolin is a series of overlapping scales made from the same material as a human’s finger nail. They have a softer underbelly and roll up to defend themselves from superior predators. Physiology: The Pangolin are a mostly nocturnal race whom operate on a superb sense of smell and hearing to find their target though they have very poor eyesight. The Pangolin also have very sharp claws that make them use their hind legs only and their tail to counterbalance their weight. The males of this race are often around twice the size of the females. Nations ((List of the species Nations/Groups/Tribes)) Trivia ((Trivia on what the species was based on)) Category:Species